Betweenthelines: Spread your legs
by JaneIsles
Summary: This is the first "sequel" to my story "Addiction" House/ Stacy A chapter that shows what could've also happened in some situations! It's CUDDY/STACY


„_I love you as my best friend and I missed you all the time," she says and looks her in the eyes._

„_I know you do and I missed you too," she whispers and approaches to lay an arm around her, her head rests on her shoulder and she starts to fall asleep..._

She lays beside her on the bed, watching her body moving under her slow breathings and suddenly she wants to touch her, feel her silky skin with her bare hands, she wants to kiss her on her beautiful lips and for one she stops telling herself that this is wrong, because she is a woman and her best friend, too.

She still lays on her side, her head rests on her right hand.

Stacy takes one last, deep breath and Lisa opens her eyes to look at her silently.

She thought she would stand up and leave, but all she does is sitting up and with a fast, but soft movement, she leans her over and sits down at her legs.

Lisa feels too surprised by her action to say anything.

And all of sudden, she likes the feeling on her body on top of her, pressing her into the soft pillows. She looks into Stacy's face and realizes that there is something new about the way she looks at her tonight.

She seems to glow in a special, comforting way. Filled with love and a sudden determination. This is one of the things she always loved about Stacy since she met her, and since she employed her. The determination she can bring up when she wants something, this is something that doesn't only make her perfect with doing her job.

Her eyes shine, her face is serious, but gentle as ever.

A few hairs fell into her face and Lisa feels like wiping them away, but all she does is watching her with a still surprising look on her face.

A couple of seconds passed and neither of them did anything except staring at each other and than Stacy leans forward to kiss her on her lips. She does it slowly, because she wants to give her time to think about it. She lays her head aside a little, putting her hairs behind her ear, a light smile playing around her lips.

When their lips finally touch, she feels swept away by the wonderful feelings that it caused inside of her and it couldn't have been better.

She kisses her again and again.

She leans back a little after every kiss to see how she reacts and Lisa closed her eyes after the second one.

The third time she kisses her, Lisa's mouth opens a little and Stacy let her tongue slide in and enjoys every amazing second when she gets closer to her.

Liz starts to reply the kiss with a silent moan and Stacy feels her arms that lay around her and pull her closer.  
She leans into her body carefully, feeling her breasts and her heartbeat on her own.

"You don't need this," she says with a smile and Stacy's hands slide under her shirt, touching her naked skin deliberately soft, taking the shirt up with her hands and cups her face with both hands when she took it off completely.

They sink into a deep, passionate kiss and Stacy feels her hands on her back and she stops the kiss for a second to take her own shirt off.

"Way better," Lisa says silent with a smile.

"I know you wanted it," she answers and gives her another kiss. "Your skin tastes sweet," she says while she kisses her way down her body. Throat, sternum, breasts.

"I love your breasts," she says when she starts to take off her bra part for part and Lisa blushes.

"Shut your mouth," she says and gives her another kiss so that she won't talk anymore and at the same time, she thinks that it's time to turn the pages. She takes her face with both hands to kiss her and turn her around so that she's the one laying on top of her now.

"Hey!" she says with a surprised smile and Lisa laughs and starts to kiss her stomach. "Still complaining?"

"No..." she moans silent when she starts to open her trousers and caress her breasts with both her hands. "It thought so," she whispers and takes off her trousers and starts to kiss her thigh, letting her tongue slide over her salty skin every once in a while and a shiver runs through her body.

Stacy moans quiet and the wetness spreads between her legs.

"But what if I change my mind?" Lisa suddenly says and stops whatever she's doing right now and stands up.

"What?" Stacy asks and looks at her, asking herself if she's gone completely insane by now and than Lisa bursts into laughter and goes back to bed where Stacy still waits for her.

"This is not funny," she says and hits her on the arm takes her wrist to turn her around, this time less softer than she actually wanted it to be.

"Oh-oh," Cuddy says and she leans over to put her hands over her head and Stacy starts to kiss her again. Once, deciding that she won't make it that easy for her. Every time, she wants to give in, she goes back, watching her with a teasing, enjoying smile.

"You are a nasty little bitch," she hisses in her ear when she kisses her throat.

"I know," she answers and lets hand slide closer to her most sensitive part and looks her in the eyes. "Kiss me," she says soft and this time, she gave in. "Spread your legs," she whispers in her ear and let's her tongue slide into her slip and touches her clit.

"Oh Fuck," Lisa whispers when she finally touched her. She cries out when she slide two fingers inside of her and her hands twist the sheets on each side of her, her body curls up when Stacy does it faster.

"What if I'll change my mind now?" she says tries to kiss her.

"I swear..." she says breathless. "I'll kill you."

Stacy feels how her body tenses more and more and she moves her hand a little faster again.

She turns her head, she can't think anymore and her body starts to curl up.

"God Stacy," she whispers so silent that she almost didn't hear her and for a second her body tensed completely and she watches her face when it hit her. Her eyes closed, her cheeks hot, a slight trace of sweat that covers her body, her pounding heart, shivering.

Stacy blows a couple of feather light kisses on her cheek, her fast and warm breath caressing her cheek. She keeps her eyes closed for a while and Stacy lays her head down on her shoulder, listening to her heartbeat that slowly gets his normal beat again and for the first time this night, both women keep their mouth shut and enjoy the silence of each other.


End file.
